Tri on Tri ala YuGiOh!
by KISEKI GX
Summary: Judai, Yugi, Yusei bertanding sepakbola 3 lawan 3 dengan Ryuzaki, Ruka, dan Yugina! Pertandingan gaje ini dimulai! Fanfics peringatan 10th Anniversary & Piala Dunia 2010 Afrika Selatan.
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfics from Yu-Gi-Oh! 10****th**** Anniversary Movie**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

_Yugina Mutou: Hai! Aku ikutan bikin cerita yah!!_

_Shirayuki: Kakak!!! Kita mah setuju aja yah!_

_Sekiraph: Yeah! Kali ini memperkenalkan karakter baru KISEKI GX! Yugina Mutou Yuki Fudo!!_

_Yugina Mutou: Kok ada Yuki Fudo?_

_Shirayuki: Pan ceritana kakak tuh 'kakak kandung' saya gitu……._

_Yugina Mutou: Oke lah…………………._

* * *

**Tri on Tri ala Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**by KISEKI**

**Chapter 1**

Suatu ketika, Ryuzaki sama Ruka lagi asik berduel. Tau-tau......

"Hai adik-adikku!"

Ryuzaki sama Ruka noleh, ternyata yang datang adalah Yugina, kakak dari Ryuzaki.

"Neechan!" Ryuzaki meluk Yugina

"Wah, kangen banget ya? Gimana kabarmu sama Ruka?" tanya Yugina

"Baik kok, kak."

Ngedadak, ada 2 cowok yang keliatan kesasar. _(Yugina Mutou: Kesasar kemana???)_

"Lah, ntu pan?" Ryuzaki ngira-ngira bentar.

"Yugi sama Judai?"

"Battle! Ancient Fairy Dragon, direct attack!" seru Ruka nyuri battle.

"Eit! Set dah! Gue lom siap dah! Trap activate, Hero Barrier!" Ryuzaki buru-buru defense

"Aduuuh!" Ruka nepok jidat. Kecewa karena kehalang serangannya

"Eh, Yugi! Kok bisa nyampe sini?" tanya Yugina

"Kalian lagi ngapain kok malah duel di tengah jalan sih?" Yugina nanya lagi ke Ryuzaki dan Ruka

"Iya nih... ada manusia bertopeng cegat kita ..." Ryuzaki nimpalin

_(Sekiraph: Ryuzaki ngomongnya gaje ih!_

_Shirayuki: Sori, salah ketik neng!_

_Yugina Mutou: Konsen dong, dik!)_

"Sori gue terlambat. Tadi jalanan macet, cape jalan kaki." jawab Yugi sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Ga pa-pa deh. Ayo kita habisi rame-rame." kata Ruka

"Ampun dah! Kasihani kami anak yatim!" Judai mulai angkat tangan

"Eits, bentar! Lu pade ngapain dimari? Ngalangin kita lagi duel!" Ryuzaki on-trog ke Judai

"Kita teh mau........." Yugi gak bisa nerusin jawabannya

"Kita mau ngajakin main bola!" seru Judai mantep

"oo?" Ryuzaki, Ruka, Yugina mangap.

"YOSH! Ayo main!" Ryuzaki ngangguk mantep

"Nah! Dapet target kita!" Judai melakukan toss pada Yugi

"Ya!" bales Yugi dengan gayanya seperti biasa

"Bola?" Ruka agak bingung

"Ayo! Siapa takut!" Yugina mulai nantang

"Tapi asa gak seimbang deh." kata Ruka

"Nape?" Judai keheranan

"Kan 3 lawan 2 gitu." jawab Ruka sambil ngitung

"Ehm, bentar lagi datang satu lagi." kata Yugi

Lalu datang 1 orang yang gak asing lagi

"Yo! Yusei!"

"Yu, Yusei bisa main bola?" Ryuzaki, Yugina, en Ruka sweatdropped

"Bisa bisain aja!" kata Yugi rada malu-maluin

_(Yugina, Shirayuki, Sekiraph: Malu-maluin??)_

"Mau kan Yusei?" tanya Judai. Yusei hanya garuk-garuk kepala

"Iya aja deh, daripada ga ada kerjaan." bales Yusei

"YOSH! Ayo mulai!" Judai loncat kegirangan.

* * *

Pertandingan tri-on-tri dimulai dengan bunyi 'kuri' yg panjang dari Hane Kuriboh

"Kick off!" Ryuzaki ngoper bola ke Ruka. Yugina ngejaga gawang.

"Rasain ni! Jurus tekel cepirit!" seru Yugi sambil melancarkan tekel. Tau-tau…………

*sfx: preeeet*

Semua tutup idung. _(termasuk 3 author ini…………..)_

"Sori, gue gak tahan lagi." kata Yugi sambil buru-buru ke WC tetangga.

Akhirnya 2 vs 3

Yusei mangap sedangkan Judai jaga gawang sambil bakar mochi??

* * *

"Yusei, jangan bengong dong ..., ayo bangun." Yugina nepuk-nepuk pipi Yusei yang masih anteng dengan ke-mangap-an dia.

"Ni anak gimana sih ..." timpal Judai sambil ngipas-ngipas mochi

"Ah akhirnya lega ..., malu nih minjam WC tetangga." gumam Yugi sambil ngebenerin celananya.

_(Shirayuki: Whoaa? Cepet bener?_

_Yugina Mutou: Kan cepirit…………., lho cepirit tuh apa?_

_Sekiraph: Cepirit tuh diare…………..)_

"Wew, Yugi dah balik lagi!" kata Ryuzaki hepi

"Btw, seseorang bangunin Yusei dong dari bengongnya!" kata Yugina lagi

"Ruka selesaikan semuanya!" seru Ruka sambil mukul pala Yusei

"Adoh! Sakit!" Yusei nyadar sambil ngusep-ngusep palanya yang ngebentuk es krim cone

"Nah! Kalo gini kan bisa main lagi!" Ryuzaki ngangguk puas

Pertandingan dimulai lagi. Ryuzaki, sang mantan ace striker jaman jebot mulai gocek sana sini. Judai jadi blibet.

"Kak!" Ryuzaki melakukan pass pada Yugina.

"Oke! Terima ini! Tendangan pisang molen dari septik teng!" seru Yugina melakukan shoot.

(*mual mode: on*)

_(3 Author: HUEEEEEEK!!!)_

Ngedadak......

"HAP!"

Tu bola nyusup ke mulut Judai!

*sfx: eng ing eng………………..*

"Judai! I-itu........!" Yugina nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mulut Judai dengan rasa jijay

"Apaan?"

"Ntu pan dari septik teng?" bales Ryuzaki gak kalah jijaynya

"Hoaaaa?" Judai kaget. Nyadar kalo yang masuk ke mulutnya ntu ternyata……………….

"Eh Yugina, lu nyolong yang bekas Yugi?" tanya Yusei

Yugina ngangguk

Semua ngejauh. Sedangkan judai masih mikir

"Hiiyy... Kakak.." Ruka sweatdropped

" . . . . . " Judai keliatan rada malu. " YUGIIII!!!! KESINI LO!!!! " dan kemudian terjadi kejar kejaran antara Judai dan Yugi

"Maap! maap! Aku ga tau! Bukan salahku!!!! " Yugi lari kebirit-birit

"Haduh, kapan lanjutnya nih?" tanya Ryuzaki keheranan ngeliat Judai sama Yugi main ucing-ucingan

"Biarin aja dulu. Masa kecil kurang bahagia." Yugina nyantai di gawang

*sfx : priiiiiiiiiiittttttt!!!!!!!!!*

"Kartu kuning!" Ruka ngeluarin kartu kuning dari kantongnya

"Buat siapa?" tanya Yugina sama Ryuzaki

"Ehm, gak ada sih, cuman nyoba jadi wasit geto……………." jawab Ruka malu (ato malu-maluin?). Yugina sama Ryuzaki geleng-geleng heran

"Ya udah, kita makan mochinya Judai yuk!" kata Ryuzaki sambil mencomot mochi punya Judai deket gawang

Akhirnya Ryuzaki, Ruka, en Yugina makan mochi

"Lah, gue gak diajak?" komplain Yusei

"Oi sini lu!" Ryuzaki narik Yusei buat makan bareng

Akhirnya pertandingan gaje ini dihentikan sementara karna pada makan mochi

* * *

**Chapter 1 – the end – **

Note:

_Shirayuki: Woho!! Akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin YGO 10__th__ Anniversary's Fanfics!!_

_Sekiraph: Iya! Lagian kita juga seimbang sama Yugi, Yusei sama Judai-niichan soalnya ada aku, Shirayuki-neechan, sama Yugina-neechan!!_

_Yugina: Ehm bener, kita ini Trio YGO Fangirl kali yak??_

_Sekiraph: Tapi tadi kesian Yugi,udah diare trus dikejar-kejar sama juniornya…………._

_Yugina: Udah nasib kali………………._

_Shirayuki: Buat yang baca, jangan lupa review-nya en selamat menikmati!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfics from Yu-Gi-Oh! 10****th**** Anniversary Movie**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

_Shirayuki: Aw! Sori, sori! Baru selese!!_

_Sekiraph: Ini sih, gara-gara ke Jogja!! Jadinya lupa ngerjain!! XP_

_Yugina Mutou: Tapi oleh-olehnya??_

_Shirayuki: Ada dong! Bakpia Pathok, blangkon, batik, buku komik, blablabla………._

_Yugina Mutou: Sebelum kita bongkar isi tasnya Shirayuki, mending kita mulai ceritanya!_

_Sekiraph & Shirayuki: Ayos!!_

* * *

**Tri on Tri ala Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**by KISEKI**

**Chapter 2**

"Woy!"

Ryuzaki, Ruka, Yugina, en Yusei noleh ke arah Judai yang lecek bin lusuh en bau keringet.

"MOCHI GUEEE!?"

"O-ow, Haou ngamuk cuy." kata Ryuzaki ucul

"I'LL BLAZE YOU ALL!!"

Ruka sama Yugina kabur karna lihat Judai yang udah ngeluarin jurus Yubelnya. Hanya Ryuzaki sama Yusei aja yang tenang aja.

"Eh, eh! Mochinya!" Judai mulai nyambet mochi.

"Mauu!" tau-tau Yugi juga ngibrit makan mochi

"No comment." Yusei cuman geleng-geleng kepala

"Wadeeh.., Oishi.." Ruka nyemet mochi lagi

"Judai bisa juga bikin beginian ya?" Ryuzaki muji-muji Judai

"Hemm.." Yugina keliatan menikmati tu mochi

Dan begitulah sampai akhirnya ada sekelompok orang-orang yang menurut Judai cs udah gak asing lagi…………………

"Woy! Lu maen kaga ngajak kita nih!" Crow dateng sama Jack, Aki, en Rua

"Judai! Kau akan kalah!" Manjoume, Fubuki, Zane datang juga. Entah kenapa Zane ikut.

_(Shirayuki: Entah kenapa ya Kaizer ngikut? XD)_

Semua pada ngeliat ke langit pas denger ada suara jet

"Ooooiiii! Yugiiii!" Jou and the gang dateng juga. Mereka pada naik jet. Semuanya terperangah. Ramailah lapangan itu.

"Buset! Berapa orang ni dateng? Pan ceritana tri on tri alias 3 lawan 3?" Ryuzaki kaget karna kedatangan tamu-tamu yang sebenernya gak diharepin.

"Kita kemari buat ngebantuin ngabisin mochi." kata Jounochi pede.

"Ga apa-apa ya, Judai?" Johan ngarep pada Judai buat ngabisin tu mochi.

"heeeeh......." Judai pasrah pas dibilangin begitu.

"WOOOOY!" ngedadak Yami Yugi ato Atem datang.

"Ini masih pertandingan!? Buruan main gih! Gue yang jadi wasitnya! Hane kuriboh ga cocok tau ga?"

Hanekuri nangis pas dibilangin gitu sama mantan bosnya.

"Halah, semua sama aja....." Judai ngambek. "gue yang hensem gak dapet padahal gue yang bikin. Dasar cumi, udang, jengkol, pete, halah......."

"Lu main kagak?" Yami masang tampang serem en siap-siap melakukan 'mind crush' pada Judai

"Eh ampun!" Judai buru-buru ngibrit, kembali ke posisinya semula

"Mereka main juga?" Ruka ngangkat alis sesenti

"Ga tau. Kayaknya……………" Ryuzaki ngira-ngira keadaan apa lagi yang bakal kejadian

Yugina pasang tampang kosong.

"Kita boleh ikutan main?" Jounochi mohon banget.

"Terjawab!" Ryuzaki nepok tangannya

"Hemm" Ruka hanya kebingungan, begitu pula Yugina

"Gimana ya ?!" Ryuzaki lagi-lagi bimbang

"Boleh-boleh aja sih" kata Ruka mengiyakan

"Masalahnya mereka mo taruh dimana." bales Ryuzaki bingung. Akan tetapi saat kebingungan tengah menyelimuti Trio YGO Fangirl ini………….

"Eh, hape-ku bunyi nih .... Ngapain nelpon saat gini?" Yugina ngeh kalo hapenya nyari perhatian

"Nanti aja di angkat. Kan lagi pertandingan." kata Ruka

"Dari siapa sih ?" Ryuzaki penasaran

"Mana aku tahu .., nggak ada namanya bahkan nomornya di sembunyiin." Yugina natap layar hape lekat-lekat.

"Kira-kira siapa ya yang nelpon nee-chan ?!" Ruka ikut penasaran

"Entahlah…………." Yugina ngangkat bahu.

"Jadi gak?" tanya Jounochi

"Jadi apaan?" Judai nimpalin

"Mainnya dunk! Gini-gini gue striker hebat!" Jou ngebanggain dirinya sendiri.

Baik Ryuzaki, Ruka, ato Yugina ga nanggepin. Mereka masih konsen sama penelepon tak dikenal ntu.

"Mau dicoba nelpon gak?" tanya Ruka

"Bisi ntu teh teror gitu......" Ryuzaki ngewanti-wanti.

"Tapi kok dia tau seh?" Yugina makin penasaran

"WOY! BERTANDING SONO!" Yami niup peluit dengan semangat 45.

"Lu tenang dikit nape?" Ryuzaki ngejitak Yami karna ketorekan

"............." Judai natap Ryuzaki, Ruka, en Yugina dengan tatapan ngancem

Karena ga main main, para pendatang baru pun asik sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka masing masing. Terutama yang cewek pada ngegossip.

"Heyaahhhh.... Udahlah, angkat aja kalo emang dirasa penting sih." Ruka mulai gak sabaran

"Kalo cuma orang iseng gimana?" Ryuzaki kembali ngewanti-wanti.

_(Yugina Mutou: Ni anak ngewanti-wanti mulu kayak mbah dukun!?)_

"Ya udah deh." Yugina pasrah. Akhirnya Yugina nelpon tu orang. Setelah nunggu sekitar 3 detik………..

"Oi!" terdengar suara dari seberang telepon

Sementara Judai masih ngeliatin Ryuzaki, Ruka, en Yugina pake tatapan ngancem

"Yugina!" seru orang ntu dari telepon

"Siapa ni?" Yugina mulai bicara

"Kamu bareng ma yugi kan?" tanya orang ntu

"Iya. Ni siapa?"

"Buruan! Mana dia?"

Yugina pasrah aja. Dia kasih tu hape ke Yugi.

"Apaan ni?" Yugi keheranan ngeliat Yugina ngasih hape

"Ada telepon."

Akhirnya Yugi teleponan sama orang ntu.

"Woy Judai! Lu nape?" kata Ryuzaki pada Judai yg masih mandangin

Judai diem aja

"Haduh, ngambek lu ya?" Ryuzaki nyenggol sikut Judai dengan usilnya

"Ayo dah jangan ngambek gitu." Ruka nenangin kakaknya. Judai malah makin cemberut

"Iya! Kenapa sih?" Yugina juga pengen tau

"KAPAN MAINNYA??" Judai mulai naik darah. Gantian Ryuzaki, Ruka, en Yugina yang diem

"Eh Judai, Yugi kan masih teleponan." kata Yusei sambil nunjuk Yugi yang masih 'atoh' teleponan

"Ganti aja sama Yami!" kata Judai rada emosi

"Weits, gue? Kesian Yugi dunk! Dia kan mau main juga." kata Yami nolak bin ngeles. Judai jadi nyerah.

"Udah deh, Judai. Sabar deh, kalo sabar nanti aku bikinin udang goreng." Ryuzaki mijit-mijit pundak Judai

Judai makin manyun. Yugi malah makin asoy nelponnya. Malah pake 'sayang-sayangan' segala

"Say, gimana kabarmu? Yay! Ho-oh,pasti lah!" Yugi bergombal ria via hape

"Yugi! Kembaliin hapeku!!" Yugina manggil Yugi

"Eh,bentar ah!" Yugi buru-buru minggat, ngejauhin Yugina yang ngejar dia

"Sebenernya ntu dari siapa seh?"

"Ini dari........." Yugi nggak ngelanjutin omongannya.

"Jangan-jangan dari Yami ya ..." Yugina natap curiga.

"Eh sok tau." kata Yugi ngeles

"Terus siapa dong ?!" semuanya penasaran

"Mo tau aja ..."

"Oh, Yugi punya pacar tho?" Ryuzaki kaget

"Kagak tau." Yugina ngangkat bahu.

"WAAAAA! GUE KAGAK TAHAN LAGI! GUE MAU MAIN SEPAKBOLA!" Judai teriak stres karna dari tadi ga main-main

*sfx: priiiiit!*

Yami ngeluarin kartu kuning ke Judai.

"Ga boleh berorasi disini." kata Yami santai yang bikin Judai makin stres

_(Sekiraph: Orasi??? O.O)_

"Heh ...emang napa ?" kata Judai yang lagi stress

"Jangan berorasi disini. Nanti kayak orang gila." kata Yami

"Orang gila ...?" Judai shock

"Emang Judai gila ..?!" Yugi keheranan

"Mana mungkin dia tuh lagi stress?" tanya Yugina

"Stres napa ?" Ryuzaki kepengen tau

"Dia stress abies dia tahu kalo Yugi punya pacar." kata Ruka

"HAAAH ...???!! YUGI PUNYA PACAR ?!" Ryuzaki mangap

"Pacarnya siapa yak?" Ryuzaki ketawa

"Iya ya." Ruka sama Yugina ikut ketawa

Judai mulai memerah mukanya. Kesel karna udah dapet kartu kuning, dicuekin.

* * *

"O ..oi ...kok aku di cuekin sih?" Judai marah-marah

"Eh ...sori deh Judai." Ryuzaki sok manja pada Judai buat ngeredain amarah Judai

_(Yugina Mutou & Sekiraph: *natap tajam Shirayuki dengan tatapan mengerikan*_

_Shirayuki: WEKS!!!! DX)_

"Lagipula salahmu ndiri dong." kata Yugina

"Iya iya. Aku minta maaf." Judai ngebungkuk minta maaf

"Udah-udah. Btw Yami, tinggal berapa menit lagi pertandingan babak 1 ?!" tanya Yugi

"Ng ...weks ...tinggal 1 menit lagi." Yami ngeliat jam dari Time Wizard

"APAAAAAAAAAA .....?! 1 MENIT LAGIIII ...?!" Yusei, Yugina, Yugi, Ryuzaki, Ruka en Judai mangap semua setelah tau waktunya udah mau habis.

Semua jadi balik lagi ke posisi semula en memulai counter attack.

"Hayu ah!" Yugi ngoper ke Yusei. Yusei nembak ke gawang Yugina.

"Heaaah, jurus ban D-Wheel muter!"

Hebatnya Yugina bisa ngeblok serangan ntu.

"Ruka!" Yugina ngelempar bola ke Ruka. Tapi karna Ruka lagi melong alias bengong, bola ntu malah ngedarat di jidat Ruka dengan kencengnya.

"WADAW!" Ruka ngejerit sakit

Tapi bola mental tu malah masuk gawangnya Judai?

"GOOOOLL!"

Semuanya keheranan _(bahkan 3 author kita gak bergerak sama sekali……………. ~_~)_

* * *

"Hah ..?! Kita gol kah ?!" Yugina heran

"Tapi ...kok bisa ya .." Yugi pun ikut heran

"Wah kepalaku kepala ajaib dong." Ruka megang-megang kepalanya yang ngebawain keberuntungan

"Walah ...hebat kau Ruka. Sundulanmu mantap bener." Ryuzaki tersenyum bangga

"He he makasih."

"Wueh……….., apa kepalanya kepala sundul ronaldo?" Judai keheranan

"Kok bisa sih?" Yusei masih shock

Akhirnya kedudukan jadi 1-0. Trio female duelist (Ruka, Ryuzaki, dan Yugina) memimpin pertandingan ini.

*sfx: prriiittt .....(dari peluit yami)

Saat yang bersamaan peluit Yami akhirnya berbunyi menandakan babak 1 sudah selesai.

"Hoho, hebat dikau!" Ryuzaki ngusep kepala Ruka

"Ah, kakak ini....." Ruka jadi blushing

"Yap! Kali ini kita hajar cowok-cowok ntu!" Yugina ngelayangin tinju ke kepalan tangannya

"AYE AYE!" Ryuzaki dan Ruka bersorak

Sementara ntu di kubu 3 Yu.......

"Wah, cewek-cewek ni ga bisa diremehin!" Yusei bergidik ngeri

"Oke, ada yang punya ide?" Yugi nawarin saran

"Yeah, ada!" Judai angkat tangan. Mereka mulai bisik-bisik ampe peluit tanda babak 2 dimulai.

*sfx: priiiiiit......!*

* * *

**Chapter 2 – the end – **

Note:

_Yugina Mutou: Hah? Beresan lagi?? O.O_

_Shirayuki: *ngangguk*_

_Sekiraph: Wuah, kakak udah capek ngepak oleh-oleh banyak gitu kali yah?_

_Shirayuki: *ngangguk lagi*_

_Yugina Mutou & Sekiraph: Well, please RnR yah!! ^^_

_Shirayuki: *ngangguk*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfics from Yu-Gi-Oh! 10****th**** Anniversary Movie**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

* * *

_Yugina Mutou : *mantengin layar tipi tapi dengan ekspresi sedih*_

_Sekiraph: Kak Yugina kenapa?_

_Shirayuki: Dia lagi nonton Yu-Gi-Oh! DM episode 158. Kan tu episode emang sedih banget. Yami aja ampe nangis gitu…………._

_Sekiraph: Pantes………, tapi kita lanjutin ni cerita?_

_Yugina Mutou: Hiks, buat ngilangin rasa sedih, lanjutin cerita aja ah!_

_Shirayuki & Sekiraph: ??????????????_

* * *

**Tri on Tri ala Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**by KISEKI**

**Chapter 3**

Babak 2 dimulai dari kick off Yugi pada Yusei. Yusei mulai mendribel bola ke depan.

"Ayo!" Judai nyemangatin Yusei dari gawang. Yugi juga bertindak gitu.

Ruka ngejegal Yusei tapi Yusei berhasil ngehindar. Dia mulai menembak ke gawang dan GOOOOL!!!! Tapi.......

"Yusei, lu bego banget seh!" Judai mulai keki. Matanya berubah menjadi mata Yubel

"Nape?" Yusei belagak pilon

"Lu mau nembak gawang sendiri, dasar lu o'on banget!" Judai nunjuk ke arah bola yang udah masuk gawangnya oleh Yusei

Yusei baru nyadar jika dia menembak di gawangnya sendiri.

"Hihihi, Yusei bego amat sih." Ruka tertawa

"Cape deh………." Yugina geleng-geleng

Ryuzaki hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Eh ..." Yami melongo sebentar . "dengan ini kedudukan 2-0 untuk trio female duelist kita!"

"HOREE ...!!!" Ruka dan Ryuzaki bersorak

"Dasar cowoknya baka banget……" Yugina sambil kedipkan satu matanya sekejap.

"Dasar g*b**k!" Judai ngejitak pala Yusei

"Aww!" Yusei megang kepalanya yang makin mirip kayak es krim cone.

Yugi geleng-geleng pasrah.

Trio ygo fangirl berselebrasi ria.

*sfx: priiiiiit!*

"Heehh, walaupun kita beda 2-0 harus tetep konsen ka!" Ruka ngasih motivasi

"Oke!" kata Ryuzaki semangat

"Hemm." Yugina ngangguk mantap

* * *

Kick off..

"Yugi, kau aja yang nyerang!" kata Judai

"Okelah, daripada kalah lagi." bales Yugi dengan tatapan aneh pada Yusei, begitu pula Judai apalagi karna Judai pake mata Yubel, jadi makin aneh saja.

Yusei yang denger itu langsung merasa terpojok (?)

_(3 author: Hoooooooo, kesian Yusei…………………)_

Karena gak mau ngeliat temennya kecewa, akhirnya Yusei ngeluarin semangat tersembunyinya.

angin, angin, angin, angin.. *sfx : woooooooosh!*

"Wha! Rambut!" Yugina megang rambutnya yang ngikutin arah angin

"Huaah! Mataaaaa!" Ruka nutupin matanya _(Shirayuki: Emang mata bisa kebawa angin yah? 0.o)_

Ryuzaki just stay cool

_(Shirayuki: Hem……….. *sok cool*_

_Yugina Mutou & Sekiraph: *nimpuk Shirayuki pake sepatu*)_

"Si Yusei ngapain tu?" Ryuzaki keheranan ngeliat Yusei

"Kayaknya ngeluarin jurus gitu deh." jawab Ruka

"Ga. Ntu jurus seleketeb." jawab Yugina gaje

"Nah, jurus apaan tu?"

Pertanyaan Ryuzaki ga dijawab karna semuanya melong ngeliat 'inner power' Yusei.

"Apaan tuh ...?!" Yugi melotot

"Yu ...yusei. Itu nama jurusmu apa ?!" Judai mulai mengkeret

"Akan kutunjukkan jurus favorit pada kalian semua disini….." Yusei masang kuda-kuda

"Jurus ...favorit ...?!" Yugina melongo

"JURUS CRIMSON STARDUT!" seru Yusei

Yusei ngeluarin jurus dari mulutnya. Tapi.........

*sfx: priiiiit!*

"Kartu kuning tha!" Yami ngacungin kartu kuning

"Eh, kunaon deui kang?" kata Yusei pake bahasa sunda

"Huntu maneh gudelan tha. Trus teh bau jigong deui." jawab Yami tanpa ekspresi.

Ryuzaki ketawa ngakak ngedenger Yami ma Yusei. Sedangkan Judai cs en Ruka Yugina bengong karna ga ngerti.

"Ngomong apa tuh dua orang aneh ngga jelas itu ?" Yugina memiringkan kepala

"Apa artinya ya ?" Ruka ikut-ikutan miringin kepala

"Ngga tau ah"

"Emang Yami itu bisa bahasa sunda ya ?!" tanya Yugi pada Judai

"Mana kutahu?" Judai ngangkat bahu

"Wakakakakak, goa kiskenda-nya Yusei bau jigong!" Ryuzaki nunjuk mulut Yusei.

"WHAT THE F**K?!" semuanya menyadari arti dari kalimat barusan. Semuanya mangap lalu ketawa. Yusei nunduk malu. Sesekali jari tangannya ngerok 'gudelan' alias kotoran gigi.

*sfx: priiiit!*

"Maneh teh teu insyaf nya? Jorok siah!" Yami nekek Yusei.

Ryuzaki ngakak lagi. Judai cs bingung lagi.

"Kalian juga, main lagi dah!" kata Yami. Semuanya kembali ke keadaan semula.

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan. 3 Yu vs Trio YGO fangirl masih berlangsung.

"Free kick!" kata Yami sambil nyuruh Ryuzaki buat free kick. Yugi ma Yusei jadi 'tembok'-nya

*sfx: priiiit!*

Ryuzaki melakukan free kick seperti Kapten Tsubasa en..........

BOLANYA KENA KE KEPALA JUDAI!

"Wadaw! Atit ah, Ryu!" Judai megang kepalanya yang benjol gede. Bola keluar dari lapangan. Skor tetap seperti biasanya.

"Sori mas, padahal aku tadi lemes nendangnya."

"Maksud lo?" Ruka en Yugina keheranan ngedenger kata Ryuzaki tadi

"Kalo kenceng, bisa nyampe TPU." kata Ryuzaki yakin

"Apa hubungannya kak?" tanya Ruka.

"TPU pan taman pemakaman umum. Jadi kalo kenceng, dia bisa langsung dikubur." kata Ryuzaki enteng

"Ih aku kan takut amat sama kuburan………." kata Ruka rada takut

"Tapi nendangnya biasa aja memang bola bisa di kubur kayak orang?" Yugina naikin alis sesenti

"Walah, ngga nyambung amat…………." Yugi geleng-geleng

"Emang ada hubungannya dengan kuburan ?" tanya Yusei

"Mana aku tahu?" Judai ngangkat bahu

"Udah-udah ..., mending kita lanjutkan saja pertandingannya. Kasihan tuh Yami nungguin waktu babak ke-2 selesai." kata Yugina sambil nunjuk Yami yang uring-uringan

"Ayo !! It's time to duel !!" seru Ruka dan Ryuzaki.

Yugina hanya bisa ngangguk kepalanya dan mereka lanjutkan pertandingan yang sedang seru.

* * *

Kick off dari Yugi…………

"Haha! Akhirnya!" kata Yugi hepi

"Akhirnya?" Yusei penasaran

"Dapet semangat dari kekasihku." kata Yugi *sfx : prikitiiiiwwww*

_(3 author: Awas ada Yugi!!!!! Prikitiiiiiiiiiiiiw! XD)_

"Eleuh, mikirnya………….." Ryuzaki kelabakan mikir

"Ka! Bola!" Ruka neriakin Ryuzaki

"Weits!" Ryuzaki yang nyadar langsung berusaha ngerebut bola dari Yugi

"Nyaris……………" Yugina ngelap keringetnya

"Untung aja, nih Ruka! Bola!" Ryuzaki pass ke Ruka

"YOSH!" Ruka lari ke gawang sama Ryuzaki, gantian nendang bola mau nyetak angka lagi. Tapi tendangan Ruka keluar gawang.

"Hadoh…………." Ruka kesel

Goal kick dilakukan oleh Judai. Dia nendang ke arah gawang Yugina.

"Awas kak!" seru Ryuzaki en Ruka

Tapi Yugina dengan ceteknya nyentil tu bola.

"What the h***?!" 3 Yu mangap.

Karna 3 Yu pada melong, Yugina ga menyiakan kesempatan. Bola yang disentil mengarah ke Ruka.

"Tendangan naga mules!" seru Ruka

Tendangan berintensitas sedang itu bisa bikin judai melong sesaat. Yugi sadar en langsung bloking.

"Eh, ada Blamagic Girl!" seru Ryuzaki tiba-tiba

"Mana?"

Karna Yugi lengah, Ryuzaki bales nge-shot.

"GOOOL!"

3-0 untuk Trio Fangirl _(Sekiraph: betulkah? O.o)_

"Huyay huyay" Ruka berteriak gaje

"Hahah!" Ryuzaki tertawa alay

"Hebat ka!" kata Ruka. Yugina mulai ngedeket ke Ryuzaki en Ruka

"Iya hebat kau!" bales Yugina

"Kakak juga! Hebat! Bisa gitu ya? Keren!" tanya Ruka ke Yugina soal 'sentilan maut' itu.

"Hehee" Yugina blushing sesaat

3 yu ketus kalah jauh dari CEWEK!

"Dah, kita malah kalah ma cewek kayak gene. Bisa ga laku-laku ni!" kata Yugi ngegidig

Judai en Yusei sweatdropped.

"Hehehe, katanya cowok jago, kok kalah ma kita-kita? Wkwkwk." Ryuzaki ngetawain 3 Yu.

Ruka Yugina ketawa ngakak, ngetawain 3 Yu yang masih sweatdrop.

"Wueh ...partnerku aja kalah. Cewek-cewek ini bener-bener jago mainnya……." Yami melongo

"Tampaknya ada satu cara untuk bisa membalas kekalahan ini…………" kata Judai

"Apa itu ?" tanya Yugi

"Mending kita tantang mereka main duel monsters card." bales Judai

"Boleh juga sih……….." Yusei ngangguk

"Truz ada ide lain ngga selain duel ?" tanya Yugi lagi. Judai berpikir sesaat………………….

* * *

**Chapter 3 – the end – **

Note:

_Shirayuki: Kami atas nama KISEKI bener-bener minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karna ni chapter baru update sekarang nginget kemalasan sayah yang gak tanggung-tanggung…………………. *bow*_

_Sekiraph: Hueeeeee, aku juga rada males ngelanjutinnya…………._

_Yugina Mutou: Kakak mau ngelanjutin tapi arsipnya ada di Shirayuki deh! _

_Shirayuki: Ma-maaf deh! Plis review yah! Kalo udah review, bisa deh hukum sayah atas keterlambatan ini!!!_

_Sekiraph & Yugina Mutou: KAMI AJA YANG REVIEW!!!_

_Shirayuki: Waaaaaaaaaaaaah, tobat dah…………. ToT_


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfics from Yu-Gi-Oh! 10****th**** Anniversary Movie**

**Original Author: Takahashi Kazuki**

_Sekiraph: Weh, akhirnya bikin ch4 juga!! ^o^_

_Shirayuki: Wadaw, atit ih! Tega nih ngehukumnya………….. ToT_

_Yugina Mutou: Edan deh kamu! Kan salahmu sendiri gak dikerjain!_

_Shirayuki: I-iya…….. *nangis sambil merunduk*_

_Sekiraph: Udah, udah……., ayo lanjutin ah!_

**Tri on Tri ala Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**by KISEKI**

**Chapter 4**

"Ehm, gak ada sih." kata Judai malu-malu.

Yugi Yusei sweatdropped. Sementara itu, Trio YGO Fangirl sedang berbangga diri.

"Heuh, buru siah! Main! Main!" Yami ngatur alur permainan yang makin gaje.

"Ayo! Mulai!" seru Ryuzaki

"Hehe, takut ya?" Ruka nyindir ke arah cowok-cowok berjaket panjang itu.

"Diam!" Yugina ngejitak Ruka

"Iya ka, maaf." Ruka nangis karna dijitak Yugina. Benjolnya juga makin gede

Yami mulai kesel ga mulai mulai

"Ni anak tiga pada mau ngapain dulu sih? Kapan mainnya?" gumam Yami keki

3 Yu yang ga nyadar ato pura pura ga nyadar kalo dari tadi ditungguin malah asik ngobrol sendiri.

"Woi ...ayo main LAGIII !!!" Yami berteriak

3 Yu dan Trio Fangirl pun kaget mendengar teriakan Yami.

"Beuh !! Apaan nih ...nyaring amat tuh si wasit." Ruka naikin alis sesenti

"Ini kan gara-gara cowok-cowok itu pada ngobrol ndiri." Ryuzaki ngelipet tangan di dada

Yugina hanya bisa diam dan melongo melihat mereka berdebat. eh ...maksudnya ngobrol masing-masing.

"Kalo gitu kita mulai saja babak terakhir. Gimana wasit ?!" pinta Judai pada Yami

"Baiklah ! Ini babak terakhir yang akan menentukan siapa yang bakal menang. Kalian siap pada posisi masing-masing !! Sudah belum ?" kata Yami

"Kami semua SIAP !!!" seru 3 Yu dan Trio Fangirl

"Baiklah !! Let's the game begin !!" Yami mulai niup peluit

*sfx: priiiiittt !!!

Suara peluit Yami pun berbunyi tanda babak ke-3 sekaligus babak terakhir. Siapakah yang bakal menang ? 3 Yu atau Trio Fangirl ?

_(Shirayuki: Hah, emangnya ada babak ketiga?? Paling adanya juga babak perpanjangan waktu sama babak pinalti! O.o_

_Yugina Mutou: Kan kami gak jago adu pinter soal sepakbola……………. :P)_

Kick off dimulai. 3 Yu sama Trio YGO Fangirl mulai bersaing ketat. Main tekel, tending-tendangan, ampe pelanggaran dilakuin. Yami jadi pusing.

"Ini teh parah banget mainnya........" Yami geleng-geleng pasrah. "Pantes di film Yugioh ga ada permainan sepakbolanya."

"Rasain jurus gue neh! Jurus kodok kecepet!" Ryuzaki ngeluarin jurus mautnya

"Gak masuk!" Judai nepis. Bola itu mulai ga tentu arah.

"Ini jadi billiard?" Ruka mulai cengo

"Haha!" Ryuzaki ngetawain muka cengo Ruka.

"Terus! Mana bolanya!" Yugina nyari-nyari bola en ngedadak Ruka nunjuk ke arah lain

"He! Disanaaaa!" Ruka nunjuk ke arah Yugi

"Haha! Bolanya saya bawa dulu ya!" kata Yugi enteng. Dia lari ampe ke deket gawang

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Ryuzaki ngeluarin jurus langkah seribu miliknya.

"Kejaaaar! Ayo Magnum!" Ruka ngeluarin mobil mini dari saku jaketnya

"Eh, emang Lets & Go! ?" Ryuzaki keheranan

"Haha. Ayo Sonic!" Yugina ikutan

"Halah........," Ryuzaki geleng-geleng. "Saya ga punya mini 4WD."

Ryuzaki Ruka Yugina ngeber dengan kecepatan ngacir 90 km per detik. Yugi ngoper ke Yusei. Yusei mulai ngeshot ke gawang Yugina yang emang ditinggal Yugina buat ngejar Yugi.

"Jurus stardut bau hitut!"

"Hayah!" Ryuzaki kaget setengah mati

"Waduh!" Ruka panik

"Haah!" Yugina berusaha balik lagi ke gawang

"Ayo! Harus gol!" Judai ngelayangin tinju ke udara

"Maju!" seru Yugi. Ngedadak……………

"Hua, hua, SUDDEN SHOCK! Kebelet!" Yusei ngacir ke toilet dan ninggalin bola, alhasil bola direbut Ryuzaki

"Huahaha!" Ryuzaki ngetawain Yusei yang ngacir ke WC

"Walah!" Judai nepuk jidatnya sendiri

"Aduh!" Yugi jadi mengkeret

"Wuah, jurus-jurus yang namanya aneh-aneh gitu pasti yang punya langsung ke WC." gumam Yugina sambil nginget-nginget pas Yugi juga ngacir gara-gara ngeluarin jurus.

"Go Ryuzaki Go Ryu GO!" Ruka ngekor dari belakang sambil ngasi dukungan.

"2 vs 3 lagi! Kali ni gue menang!" Ryuzaki melakukan shot en Judai bersiap-siap untuk............

"Huah!" Ruka mukul jidatnya

"Ayo!" Yugina berteriak kenceng banget

"Shoot!" Ryuzaki ngeluarin jurus mautnya. Tapinya…….

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" Judai berhasil nangkis bolanya

"Yah!" Ryuzaki jadi kelabakan

_(Shirayuki: You damn!! XO *ngetrok Judai* Gue jadi gagal terus nih ngarep Ryu nyetak gol!_

_Judai: Atit mbak! *megang kepalanya*)_

"Yugii!" seru Judai sambil ngoper ke Yugi

"Tak akan kubiarkan!" Ruka ngeluarin jurus rahasianya. "Jurus kesakitan seribu taun!"

Jurus ntu nyasar ke arah 'kepunyaan' Yugi.

_(Yugina Mutou: Waaaaaaaaaaah, adekku ditendang 'itu'-nya!_

_Sekiraph: So-sori dah! *bow 100x*_

_Shirayuki: Weh, innalilahi…………..)_

"WADAW! Osiris-ku!" Yugi megang 'ntu'-nya sambil ngeringkuk di tanah. Semua cowok disitu pada ngegidig.

"Hueee, gue punya adek yang serem banget! Pantes di rumah gue sering ditendang ma dia........" Judai garuk-garuk kepala.

Ryuzaki Yugina melongo ngeliat kejadian 'nekat' tadi

"Hiy!" Ruka buru-buru ngusep-ngusep kakinya yang nendang 'itu'-nya Yugi

"Eleuh eleuh………." Ryuzaki Yugina sweatdropped

"Kartu Ijo! Lanjutkan permainan!" seru Yami ngacungin kartu ijo.

_(Shirayuki: WHAT THE?? Kartu ijo!? Woy, lo kira ini teh traffic light??)_

"He!" Yugi komplain. "Gila kau?"

"LANJUTKAAAAN!" seru Yami sambil niru-niru iklan kampanye Pemilu 2009. _(Tau kan ntu semboyannya siapa?? ^o^)_

"Huaaa! Osiris-ku!" Yugi masih nangis.

"Tumben ga di kartu merah?" tanya Yugina.

"Mepet ni waktunya." kata Yami sambil nunjuk jam tangannya. Di saat ntu, Yusei baru balik dari wc.

"Lega euy! Eh nape tu Yugi?"

"Biasa, madesu." jawab Judai acuh.

"Hah?" Yusei gak ngerti maksudnya.

"WADAW! MASA DEPANKU SURAM!!" seru Yugi kenceng-kenceng. Yusei ngangguk paham arti madesu tadi.

"Aduh! Maaf ya ka!" Ruka berkali-kali nunduk minta maaf pada Yugi

"Hahahaha" Ryuzaki Yugina ngetawain Ruka yang sebegitunya ke Yugi

Yugi tambah nangis

"Udah, sabar aja ya mas." kata Yusei nepuk-nepuk bahu Yugi

"Lanjutkan!" Yami mulai angot (lagi).

"Hayoh gih! Main!" kata Yami rada keki.

"Wikikikikikik." Judai ketawa tupai.

"Mau ngolok gue?" Yugi mulai sensi.

"Ga. Gue inget aja pas gue nendang ntu-nya Yami." Judai ketawa ampe dijitak Yubel.

"Dasar jorok!" seru Yubel. Yang dijitak cuman teardrop doang.

*sfx: prrriiit!*

"Woy, lu ngapain disini?" Yami 'nodong' Yubel. "Kembali ke badanmu!"

Yami nonjok Yubel yang trus mental ke badan Judai. Walhasil, Judai juga mental.

"Weh, lu wasit kasar banget." Ryuzaki Ruka Yugina geleng-geleng.

"Kalo gini terus kita bisa menang ka! Gimana kalo kita biarin aja gini sampe selesai?" kata Ruka ke Yugina Ryuzaki

"Bener juga ya, tapi Yami marah tuh……." jawab Yugina

Ryuzaki Yugina Ruka ngeliatin Yami yang masih nendangin anak anak

"Ayo! Main!" seru Yami

"Aduh! Sakit!" Yugi buru-buru ngider

"Eh, iya om! Maksud saya tante! Maksud saya bos!" Yusei kelabakan nyari tempat berlindung

"OK fine! Kapan kita main kalo masih disiksa?" Judai hanya bisa angkat tangan

"ck ck ck" Ryuzaki Yugina Ruka hanya bisa melihat dan berkata demikian

"Kenapa sih dari tadi kelihatan aneh betul tuh mereka ?" Yugina keheranan.

"Kak Yami ...jangan nyiksa anak orang ...Yugi kan partnermu juga." kata Ryuzaki

"Kalo main nggak usah pake nyiksa segala ...itu kekerasan namanya atuh." timpal Ruka

"Abiesnya mereka nggak main dari tadi..!" bales Yami hot.

"Yami-san ...Yugi itu adikku juga ...eh ?! Barusan aku bilang apa tadi ?!" Yugina terbingung dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Eh ?! Yugi itu adik kak Yugina ?!" Ruka Ryuzaki curiga

"Ah ...gawat. Aku keceplosan ngomong ..." Yugina malah tambah bingung.

"Eleuh............." Ryuzaki kaget

"Yang bener? Sumpe lu?" Ruka makin heran

"Emh, salah salah!" Yugina berusaha ngelak

Semuanya terdiam, hening....................

*sfx: krik krik krik..........*

"ALAH! GAK USAH DIPIKIRIN! MAIN GIH SEBELUM GUE BAKAR LU SEMUA!!!!" Yami ngamuk sambil bawa obor. Semuanya ngegidig takut

"He? Aku bingung kok Yugi adek kak Yugina?" Ruka naikin alis sesenti

"Eh, itu, itu" elak Yugina

"Yugi! Beneran itu?" Ryuzaki nanya ke Yugi yang masih dipukulin

"Aduh! Jangan siksa aku!" Yugi keliatan ga nanggepin

"Wah……" gumam Ryuzaki

"Kak?" panggil Ruka

"Eh?!" Yugina rada bingung

"Gimana nih? Yugi tuh adek kak Yugina........?" Ryuzaki mulai gak percaya

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Yugina ngangguk pelan. Semuanya kaget apalagi Yami

"Eh........, i-itu........" Yami mulai ngelak.

"Naaaaaaaah.........." semuanya nunjuk ke Yami dengan tatapan seram.

"OK OK Fine!! Gue nyerah dah!!" Yami berlutut. Pas lagi genting-gentingnya muncul seorang cewek yang juga temennya Ruka.

"Huooooooooooo thereeeeeeeeee!!"

"Apaan tuh??" Judai ngelirik ke arah cewek tadi.

"Ada Tarzan Girl!!"

"Blegug! Itu teh si Rei Shinera!!" seru Ruka sambil ngelambai ke arah cewek yang tadi teriak. "Kadieu!!"

"Kenapa dengan Yami??" tanya Rei.

*sfx: priiiiiiiiiiiiit!!*

"Kartu merah!! Ngapain lo ikut-ikutan masuk kemari!?" Yami ngacungin kartu merah.

"Heh, gue lom ngapa-ngapain udah di-skak gene!?" Rei jadi histeris. Dengan terpaksa, Rei keluar lapangan sambil nyimpen dendam kesumat pada Yami.

"Hayoh hayoh beresiiiiiiiiiiiin!!!" pas bilang gitu, air ludah Yami bleber kemana-mana. Dengan cepat semua nyelesein permainan dan akhirnya yang menang adalah Trio YGO Fangirl!!!

"UYEEEEAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ryuzaki Ruka Yugina nge-toss ala mereka. Judai, Yugi, Yusei hanya ngeringkuk.

"Buset deh, ternyata cewek jagoan juga yah………" kata Judai.

"Iya…….." Yusei ogah jawab.

"Yuk kita pulang. Capek nih." ajak Yugi sambil ngegandeng Judai dan Yusei. Pas saat itu juga, Trio YGO Fangirl juga balik lagi ke habitat masing-masing, kecuali Yami.

"Wooooy, kumaha atuh aing teh!? Kunaon ditinggal?!" seru Yami histeris. Pas lagi histeris, muncul Rei dengan seorang cowok.

"Tatsuya! Tuh orangnya!!" seru Rei sambil nunjuk Yami.

"Oh, jadi kamu yang ngelabrak yayangku neh!?" Tatsuya ngeregangin jarinya ampe bunyi. Yami jadi sweatdropped.

"Waduh, bahaya neh! Capcus aih!!!"

Akhirnya pertandingan berakhir dengan kemenangan Trio YGO Fangirl dan dikejarnya Yami oleh pacarnya Rei??

**Chapter 4 – the end – **

**Tri on Tri ala Yu-Gi-Oh! – the end – **

Note:

_Shirayuki: Okeh, udah beres!! XD Eh lho?? O.o_

_Yugina Mutou: Aku mau kerja dulu yah………….._

_Sekiraph: Aku juga……………_

_Shirayuki: Yah, lagi-lagi sendiri……… T.T_

_Meikyuu Koubou: Nanti tak temenin!! XD_

_Shirayuki: Waduh, malah baru dateng lo……………… ==;_


End file.
